


Наш летний луг

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Past, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragic Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь как-то рождается и живет. Даже, когда казалось бы, это невозможно. Даже если она быстро умирает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наш летний луг

**Author's Note:**

> because why not
> 
> Для несведующих - это имена родителей Рэй, поэтому нет, здесь опять нет никаких оригинальных персонажей.
> 
> это очень плохо.

Она бежит по зеленому лугу, улыбаясь - будь она немного другой, Риса бы звонко хохотала, но словно истинный идеальный цветок Японии, девушка ограничивается скромной улыбкой. Впрочем, её глаза не без хитринки смотрят на её будущего супруга - она буквально тащит его за собой, схватив за запястье. Тот, нервно поправляя и пытаясь расслабить галстук (такой лишний вместе с его костюмом в этот летний день!), волочится за ней, отводит взгляд, и весь его вид говорит о том, что юноша по меньшей мере смущен.   
  
Устав наконец (Риса жалеет юношу), они устраиваются прямо на траве - Такаши было хотел подстелить простыню, газету, хоть что-нибудь, но Риса плюхается на траву так скоро, что он даже удивиться не успевает. И к тому времени, как он стелит специально взятую простынку себе и садится, Риса уже уютно лежит, вытянувшись и греясь под солнышком.   
  
\- Така-ку-у-ун... - протяжно произносит она, прищурившись.  
  
\- Не называй меня так, - он невольно отворачивается, затем демонстративно пытается устроиться так, чтобы ни в коем случае не испачкать травой свою дорогую одежду. Его смущают подобные милые, но несколько эпатирующие мелочи в поведении Рисы - они сильно разнятся с её повседневным образом идеальной девушки, такой девушки, с которой он познакомился. Незнакомкой она была похожа на букет ирисов, а теперь эти строгие цветы словно расступились, и показалось сердцевина...  
  
"Хризантемы", - подумал он, взглянув на букет ярко-желтых, солнечных цветов, который он подарил Рисе на сегодняшнем свидании и который теперь она крутила в руках, всё ещё лёжа.   
  
Неожиданно она вынула один цветок и принялась неумелыми движениями вплетать его в свои волосы.  
  
\- Ну вот, - хихикнула она, когда цветок с изрядно измученным стеблем упал на землю. - Никогда не получалось.  
  
Такаши не понимал всего этого действа.  
  
\- Это же букет, - строго сказал он, поднимая цветок обратно и намереваясь вместить его обратно, но Риса уже с увлечением потрошила упаковку, превращая уложенный изначально букет в просто охапку цветов. Затем она взяла один цветок, второй... и принялась вплетать один в другой. К ним присоединился третий. Четвертый. Следующий.  
  
Постепенно получается венок из хризантем, который Риса с гордостью возгружает на голову Такаши и смеётся, словно ребёнок - образ идеальной женщины рассыпался, как подаренный букет. У мужчины же вид становится смущённым и мрачным.  
  
\- Это же символ Японии! - восклицает он так, будто Риса только что потопталась по флагу и сожгла его.  
  
\- Но разве это не замечательно? - смеётся Риса. - Корона Японии на голове будущего политика!  
  
Это вызывает со стороны Такаши смешок, и он поправляет на себе "корону", позволяя себе широко улыбнуться и смотря в небо.  
  
\- Ну что ты. Я же не император...  
  
\- Ты сёгун, - говорит Риса и приближается к мужчине... опасно приближается, он дёргается и увиливает в сторону.  
  
\- ...ты что! Нельзя...  
  
\- Почему?.. - недоумённо спрашивает Риса.  
  
\- Потому что я... ты... это неправильно.   
  
\- Ты стесняешься, - улыбается девушка.  
  
Такаши краснеет и отводит взгляд в сторону. В его душе клубится нехорошими комками грусть и разочарование - чем чаще он встречается с Рисой, тем сильнее видит, что она не идеал... чем чаще он видит Рису, тем больше замечает, какая она по-настоящему живая, светящаяся... ему это нравится...  
  
...но это ли ему нужно?  
  
Неважно, помолвка уже объявлена. Он должен появиться с женой под руку, и она должна выглядеть как идеальная японская невеста - в традиционной одежде, с длинными аккуратными чёрными волосами...   
  
...а она крутится по траве, плетёт венки и щебечет своё "Така-кун". Не такой он себе представлял невесту.  
  
\- За западом будущее, - произносит он, снимая венок с головы.  
  
Риса вздыхает. Опять он о политике.  
  
\- За западом будущее, - дрожаще повторяет Такаши, сжимая венок в руках, - и мы создадим это будущее, будщее, равное по возможностям для всех, где будут оставлены устаревшие традиции, - говорит, повторяет, сам не веря, не веря в свои слова... он хочет скромный, покорный цветок.  
  
Он хотел идеальную хризантему.  
  
Но он не знал, как бурно цветёт хризантема.  
  
И как быстро она отцветёт.


End file.
